A Jedi's Revenge
by NightingaleRose-Chan
Summary: After Anakin got a padawan killed, his master Creth Runner swears for revenge and kidnaps Ahsoka. Can Anakin save Ahsoka before this traitorous jedi gets his revenge?
1. Prologue

Padawan Leaners Xesha Yuner and Anakin Skywalker are on a mission with their masters, Obi-wan Kenobi and Creth Runner. Anakin is graduating to become a Jedi knight in a few days but Xesha still has a lot to learn. Creth sees Xesha has his own son like Obi-wan with Anakin. No one is closer to a Jedi Knight then their own padawan learner.

"Oh, come. Master, Can't we come?" Xesha complained. Their masters are going to investigate the separatist base but told Anakin and Xesh to stay at the camp.

"No, Xesha. You have to stay here with Padawan Skywalker and guard the camp" Creth said, gathering some clones.

"But we wanna help!" Anakin said.

"Anakin. Stay. Here" Obi-wan said.

Both padawans sighed and spoke together "yes, masters"

And they left. Two hours later, the padawans were bored out their minds. They see how far they could throw pebbles. They both cheated and used the force.

They are now lying on their backs, looking at the sky. Xesha pointed up.

"That one looks like a cloud..." He said.

"They are all clouds..." Anakin said.

"I want one to look like a Fabool" Xesha said.

"A what?!" Anakin said

"A balloon like creature that lives on my homeplanet" Xesha said "it's so...puffy"

Anakin chuckled at his comment then sighed. He wished he could be investigating the base but Obi-wan just had to order him to stay here with Xesha. He wasn't complaining about Xesha. He's a good kid to hang out with but all they could do is just sit there and age. He couldn't wait to be a Jedi Knight, that way Obi-wan can't boss him around. He can do orders. His rank will be a general just like Obi-wan.

Anakin snapped back to reality as Xesha stood up and nudged him with his foot "come on, Lazy bones. Let's go for a walk in the forest" Xesh said

"What?" Anakin said.

"Let's do something before we're the same age as Yoda and walk around with a stick" Xesha said.

"Hm. You sure?" Anakin asked "I mean, our masters ordered us to stay put"

"Wow, Anakin Skywalker. Is actually following orders?" Xesha said, chuckling then starts walking away "man, what did Obi-wan do to you?"

Anakin chuckled "punish me"

Xesha shook his head "come on. Let's go!"

Anakin sighed. It does beat dying of boredom "I'm coming"

Anakin and Xesha snuck into the forest then started running, hoping no trooper saw them. After 19 minutes of running, they stopped to catch their breath. Xesha looked behind them to see if anyone followed them then chuckles.

"We're safe" Xesh said as Anakin chuckled

"Our masters are gonna kill us" Anakin said.

"Yeah, no matter what kind of trouble I get into. My master would just blame himself." Xesha said "he's hard on me, wanting to make me a better Jedi. He's a pretty cool master"

"So is Obi-wan" Anakin said.

"Yeah, but sometimes they are no fun" Xesha said.

"Come on. I wanna see the base" Anakin said.

"Yeah, let's-" Xesha stopped and looked around

"I sense it, too!" Anakin said.

They stood perfectly still. They felt a presence surrounding them at every single inch. Right when Anakin made one step, commando droids appeared with knives and attacked.

Soon, the color of blue and green of the padawan's lightsabers swung through the droids as Anakin and Xesha fought back, defending themselves.

Xesha stabbed his lightsaber in the ground then swung himself, kicking a droid as it fell to the ground. Anakin did a front flip jump over a droid and attack from behind. Soon, all the droid were gone.

Anakin and Xesh looked at each other and started chuckling "that was close" Xesh exclaimed

"Yea, I agree" Anakin said.

"Let's go before we are found out" Xesha said, walking away.

Anakin started to follow then notice that something's wrong with his lightsaber. While he messed with it, he didn't noticed that one droid survived, took out its blaster and pointed at Anakin

He aimed perfectly towards Anakin, which of course doesn't noticed it. Xesha turned around and saw the droid.

"ANAKIN!" Xesha shouted running towards him.

Time suddenly seem to slow down as Xesha ran, jumped and pushed Anakin out of the way. Anakin landed with a thud. He looked up and saw the droid running away and Xesha was lying on the ground.

"XESHA!" Anakin ran up to him.

"Ani..." Xesha said calling Anakin by his nickname "it hurts..."

"Don't worry, X!" Anakin called Xesha by his nickname "just get up. Come on, we can still save you!"

"It's...too...late..." Xesha said "Anakin...go..."

"I can't leave you here. I won't" Anakin said. "Idiot! Why did you do that?!"

"You're...my best friend..." Xesha said.

"Xesha, don't leave! Don't go!" Anakin said.

"Promise..me...something" Xesha said "follow...the light side...of the force...grow...up...be a...Jedi knight...train...the...future Jedi...don't...use...the light side...for bad things..."

"I promise!" Anakin exclaimed "I promise!"

Xesha smiled "thank...you for being there for me, brother..." His eyes closed and went limped

"Xesha? Xesha! No! Come on!" Anakin said, grabbing him "don't do this! This is not funny!"

Anakin lifted Xesha and put him on his feet then let go. He just fell to the ground.

"XESHA!" Anakin screamed, his painful cries echoed through the quiet forest "XESHA!"

He stood there, trying to fight back the tears. He lost another loved one, Xesha was like a brother to him. They trained together, spend time together, fought together...

Suddenly, Anakin heard stick creaked and turned to see Creth with his eyes widen "Xesha?"

Anakin began to spoke but Creth pushed him out the way and shook Xesha "Xesha? Xesha?! Are you okay?! What happened?! Xesha?!"

Anakin watched helplessly as the Jedi master shook his dead padawan.

"I wish I could save him" Anakin said "he died trying to-"

"What did you do?" Creth asked. He stood up and shook Anakin "WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"I-I-I-" Anakin couldn't say anything as Creth looked at him.

"You got him killed! You worthless scum!" Creth shouted at the dirty blonde haired boy "you worthless padawan!"

"What?! What makes you think I did killed him?" Anakin said.

"You always disobey orders! You forced him to come with you! And got him killed!" Creth said.

"What?! No! I-" Anakin began but Creth interrupted him.

"I don't want to listen to your made-up stories!" Creth said "why didn't you stay at Tatooine and be a slave forever! It would be better off if Qui-Gon Jinn never found you!"

Anakin felt like a thousand knives stabbed him, Creth never acted like this before, he's usually the nice, quiet one. Anakin heard footsteps running as Obi-wan ran towards them and stood protectively in front Anakin.

"Blaming my padawan isn't gonna bring yours back" Obi-wan said "whatever happened, I'm sure Anakin didn't cause it"

Creth growled and called his troopers "Commander Catch, come to point 45679.0, we lost one..."

Soon, Commander Catch and Commander Cody arrived with their troops and the rookie of Anakin's new squad, CT-7567 a.k.a Rex.

Catch and another clone picked up Xesha's body and carried him to camp.

"It's not your fault, Anakin" Obi-wan said, after Anakin told him what happened. "He was a padawan who died Jedi's death, protecting a teammate"


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: this takes place in season 3 after Heroes on Both Sides.

Ahsoka was laying on the couch of her and Anakin's quarters of the temple, watching whatever appeared on the Hologram.

She heard the door opening and closing as Anakin walked, looking tired "have the ship ready by tomorrow, Senator Organa wants us there by tomorrow afternoon, we can't be late" Anakin told the holographic Rex as Ahsoka looked at him and yawned.

"Yes, sir!" Rex said then hanged up.

"Oh, man..." Anakin said, tired.

As he walked up the couch he finally noticed his togurta padawan.

"Hey" she said.

"Scoot" he said as she sat up making room for him.

"Lovely way to say hello" Ahsoka said.

"You know, you were supposed to train 5 hours ago" Anakin said

"Oh, crap. What day is it?!" Ahsoka exclaimed checking the calendar.

"It's training day which you missed" Anakin said.

"It nighttime so the day's over and you were too busy to train me" Ahsoka said, smiling.

Anakin sighed, that's exactly what he would say when he missed training day with Obi-wan. He wanted to make a coment but this came out of his mouth instead "Snips, I'm not in the mood. I've been busy and I'm exhausted. Just go to bed" while he was talking, Ahsoka ran to a nightstand and crawled under it.

"I can't"

"why?" Anakin asked then saw a half eaten bright yellow fruit on a plate "Ahsoka, is this a càngo fruit?"

Ahsoka looked at it "maybe"

"Uh, Ahsoka. You know you can't go to sleep when you eat this fruit. The fruit juice is like coffee. Remember when you ate 10 of this and you couldn't sleep for half a month. Once it wore off, you collapse from exhaustion during training"

"Don't worry, I only ate half of it" Ahsoka said, grabbing something.

"You'll stay up for several hours now" Anakin said "and what are you doing?!"

Ahsoka had something "it's a present-ow! She accidentally hit her head on the nightstand "For you" she crawled and had the present in her hands.

Ahsoka sat next Anakin and gave it to him. "Today's the day I became your padawan so I figured..you know.." Anakin opened and saw necklace with a symbol hanging from it.

"I made it myself" Ahsoka said "you were always told me stories about the Tatooine God and showed me his symbol so yeah"

Anakin smiled and looked at it "aw, Snips. I love it. Expect one thing"

"What?" Ahsoka said

"It's falling apart" Anakin said.

"What?! No! No!" Ahsoka realized that it wasn't falling apart "oh, very funny, Skyguy"

Anakin got up and walked to his room "going to sleep, already? It's 7:00"

"I'm not going to bed. I got something for you"

"What is it?" Anakin chuckled when he heard the curiosity in her voice.

He grabbed a box and took his sit next to Ahsoka. He handed to her. Anakin watched as she slowly opened and there was beautiful necklace in it. It was sliver with a red ruby.

"It's called the soul of Shili" Anakin said "Plo Koon told me that it's your homeplanet"

"It's beautiful. Anakin, how did you-" Ahsoka said

"I found the ruby during a mission. I got the chain from Padmè and it took me an hour and here it is" Anakin said

"We both made each other necklaces? Wow, how close are we?" Ahsoka chuckled

Anakin smiled "well, maybe we can start wearing the same outfit" Anakin said, jokily

"Yeah, you wish" Ahsoka said as she put her legs to her chest and hugged them.

Anakin chuckled when she said that. It's been two years since he had Ahsoka as a padawan, he didn't even want a padawan. A padawan would just 'slow him down' but Ahsoka was actually a lot faster then him so she's definitely not slowing him down. She grew from a reckless, immature fourteen year old to a brave, beautiful sixteen year old. He loved her. She's a sister to him. Or a daughter. Whatever you prefer.

Next thing Anakin next, he was carrying Ahsoka to her room. The càngo fruit finally wore off and she was out like a light. He tucked her and chuckled "night, Snips"

It seems he forgot about Creth and the grudge he has against him.


	3. Chapter 2

Anakin ran through a dark forest as he heard someone screaming and crying for help. It was Ahsoka!

"Anakin, help me!" Ahsoka yelled

Anakin tried to figure where Ahsoka was but her voice was everywhere. Anakin tried to call for her but nothing came out but a little silent squeal.

"MASTER! Help me! Please!" Ahsoka yelled. He ran blindly around the foggy forest as Ahsoka's voice was everywhere.

"Skyguy! I'm scared! Help me! Please!" Ahsoka screamed

Anakin then saw a dark figure slowly walking away. Anakin tried to call out but once again. Nothing came out but a little silent squeal. He couldn't do anything but follow it. Soon, it realized he was following, it started to run. Anakin ran after it until it disappeared into the shadows. Anakin stood there confused until a scream echoed through the foggy, dark forest.

Anakin walked where the figure disappeared to it holding Ahsoka the throat. Anakin's eyes widen once the figure dropped Ahsoka and she fell like a rag doll. Her eyes wasn't full of life and blood was on her chin and throat.

Like being controlled, Anakin screamed "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" And ran towards Ahsoka but the figure blocked his path and said one word

_revenge_

Anakin woke with a jerk to find Ahsoka standing there "hey, Skyguy. Wake up. Come on, You're tossing and turning so much you'll fall and break through the floor" she joked then saw his concerned face, a worried face replace her smiling one "what's wrong? Nightmare?"

"Maybe...probably a vision" Anakin said, hoping it was just a nightmare. If was a vision, Who or what was that dark figure represent? An enemy? A traitor?

Anakin snapped back to reality when spoke "what was it about" Ahsoka said, sitting on the bed side.

Anakin flinched alittle. He couldn't tell Ahsoka the dream was about her getting killed. "It's nothing. It's just a nightmare" Anakin got up and walked out of the room as Ahsoka followed him.

"What if it wasn't?" Ahsoka asked.

"It's just a nightmare" Anakin lied. He never liked lying to Ahsoka. She never lied to him (A/N: I thought it would ironic to add that since she lied to be on the mission to rescue Master Piell. Lol)

"But-!" Ahsoka started but Anakin's comlink started to beep. Anakin looked at Ahsoka who looked away as an awkward silence welcomed them. Anakin clicked it.

"Skywalker here" Anakin said.

"General. The ship's ready" Rex said.

"Good, we'll be there. Shortly" Anakin said then hang up and looked at Ahsoka "let's go, Snips"

"Ok" Ahsoka said.

They got their lightsabers. Anakin has his lightsabers on his nightstand but Ahsoka keeps her lightsabers under her pillow. Pretty clever but pretty uncomfortable. They walked through the halls in an awkward silence. Anakin couldn't the dream out of his head. It felt so real! He was wondering what it meant.

"Are you sure it was just a nightmare?" Ahsoka said.

_Not again_ Anakin looks at her with a 'seriously' look on his face. She's never been this curious about dreams. But this was a nightmare.

"Yes, I am. If it was a vision, I would've known and wanted to speak to the council" Anakin said.

"Yes, but what if was a vision and you didn't know?" Ahsoka said "that happened to Obi-wan"

"Look. Ahsoka, it's just a nightmare! Just drop it, please!" Anakin said.

"Yes, Master" Ahsoka said, alittle hurt. Why was Ahsoka so curious about it?

Anakin and Ahsoka went to the ship and got onboard. Ahsoka kept avoiding Ahsoka's gaze. "Alright, Rex! Go into hyperspace!"

Rex pulled the switch and they went into Hyperspace.


	4. Chapter 3

Anakin kept looking at Ahsoka. _What if was a vision? If was what did it mean?_ He's going to have to keep on eye on Ahsoka.

Anakin watched as Ahsoka got up and walked out of the bridge. "Rex, take over, will ya?"

"Yes, sir?" Rex said as he took Anakin's place.

The General followed his padawan through the halls. He knows she sense him and started feeling uncomfortable about him. Ahsoka was trying to pretend that he wasn't there but his presence in the force wasn't helping. She ran, which was really more of a jump and quickly made the turn. Anakin speed up to caught her. Suddenly, she turned and looked at him.

"Would you stop!" Ahsoka exclaimed "what made you suddenly become a stalker, huh?! I mean, why are you following me?"

Anakin looked at her "I was going to the mess hall"

Ahsoka stared into his eyes "the Mess Hall is that way!" She pointed to the direction they came from

"I have to go get something first!" Anakin said.

Ahsoka crossed her arm "ok, what is it?"

Anakin looked around avoiding her glare. What does he do, now?! Anakin looked down and saw he comlink. It wasn't there. He forgot it, again! The third time and he was glad.

"My comlink" Anakin said

Ahsoka had the 'I don't believe you' look. She looked at his arm and the look was replaced with a 'what the heck?!' Look. "Again?"

"Third time" he chuckled

"Sixth" Ahsoka corrected him.

"Right, anyways gotta go" Anakin walked past her. she still doesn't believe him but she shrugged it off and went to her quarters. She looked at her little Ewok doll. She didn't know how she got it, she just remember having since she's was a baby. She picked it up and looked at it. Why was Anakin acting so weird? Doesn't he trust her?

_

Anakin got his comlink and walked towards Ahsoka's quarters. She was in there. Anakin didn't know what to do. He's doing nothing but keeping secrets from her like her being controlled by The Son, him and Padmè secretly married, the vision, his past. She would never keep secrets from him, Master Plo told him that no one knows Ahsoka's past not even her. She was just a baby (A/N: three years old but still counts) when she was brought to the Jed Temple.

"I know you're there!" Ahsoka shouted through the door and opened it "are you okay?"

Anakin flinched "what?"

"You're acting so weird, ever since this morning. Is something bothering you?" Ahsoka said.

Anakin avoided her gaze "nothing. I'm fine. Just checking on you"

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes ""checking on me"? I highly doubt it! Tell me what's going on"

"Don't worry, Snips. Nothing's wrong" Anakin said, walking away. Ahsoka followed him.

"Why are you keeping secrets from me?!" Ahsoka said.

"Ahsoka-" Anakin started but Ahsoka interrupted

"What? You don't trust me?! Is that it!?" Ahsoka shouted

"Ahsoka!" Anakin started shouting, too.

"Why are you always acting like this?! You've been like this ever since Mortis!" Ahsoka yelled

"Ahsoka! Stop! That's enough!" Anakin shouted

"**No**! You listen!" Ahsoka shouted "I'm not a little girl! I'm not a youngling! I'm a trained Jedi padawan! Your trained padawan! Stop treating me like a child! Stop treating me like **three**!" Ahsoka shouted.

Anakin felt anger and rage rushed as he swung towards Ahsoka "**I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH!**"

Anakin heard something like a slap and a thud. Anakin suddenly saw Ahsoka on the ground as his hand risen in a slapping position. He slapped her! Anakin looked at Ahsoka with guilt as she rubbed her cheek and stood. Anakin saw something blue at the corner of her lips. Blood.

"Ahsoka, I-" Anakin tried to help her up but she slapped his hand away. "Snips, I-I-"

"No, I understand" Ahsoka said, walking her quarters rubbing her cheek. Even though she sounded strong, Anakin knew she was going to cry "you don't trust me at all. I understand. Nice way of telling me, Anakin. A simply yes would of been nicer"

Ahsoka walked in her quarters and locked the door. Anakin walked more like ran to the door and knocked on it. "Snips, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"

All Anakin heard was sobbing. He never heard Ahsoka crying so hard. He looked at his right hand which had small part of Ahsoka's blood on it. How could he do that! That was his padawan! His daughter! His sister...


	5. Chapter 4

The ship got out of Hyperspace and landed on the platform of the new Republic base. Anakin and Ahsoka followed Rex on the platform where Senator Organa was waiting

"General Skywalker. Commander Tano. Welcome to the new base" he said

Anakin tried to sound happy. "Thank you, Senator Organa. We'll keep this base from the separatists" Anakin said.

Senator Organa smiled "let's give you a tour."

As Senator Organa turned to begin the tour. Rex started walking to the control room. Anakin looked at Ahsoka then at her lips. The bleeding stopped but there was still a cut healing. Anakin took a deep breath "Ahsoka, I-" Anakin began walking up to her.

Ahsoka then started running towards Rex catching up to him. "Hey, Rex! Can I go with you to the Control Room?"

Anakin felt like a knife went through him. Did she just do that?! Rex looked at her confused then spoke "I-I guess so, kid. If you want to-"

"Thank you, Rexster!" Ahsoka said starting to walk where Rex was going to.

Rex looked at Anakin with confused look that says 'what happen?'. Anakin shook his head which means 'it's a long story'

Rex nodded telling him that he understands then went to catch up with Ahsoka. Anakin followed Senator Organa as another ship landed. A clone trooper walked over the ship as the door open. A dark-brown/pale brown haired Jedi knight with icy blue eyes walked out.

"General Runner, this way. Please" The clone trooper said as Jedi Knight Creth Runner followed him. He looked at the new base. Creth has done nothing but doing mission so he never got the news of Anakin's padawan.

Creth saw a togruta walking besides a Jedi Knight. Creth knew it was Anakin but who was the togruta? Creth watched as Anakin tried to talk but she ran away, following a clone trooper. Creth watched the togruta with interest. He knew exactly who she was.

Ahsoka walked into the Control room with Rex, feeling kind of guilty for being mean to Anakin but...how could she trust him when he can't trust her. Plus, her cheek still hurts.

Rex went to the cameras and check them as Ahsoka looked out the window of the bottom floor of the base. She watched as people walked by then she saw Anakin. She flinched away. Was she scared of her master? Maybe she is, maybe she isn't.

"You know, Commander Tano" Rex said "you could go to General Skywalker if you want"

"N-no, thank you" Ahsoka said "I'm fine here"

Rex looked at her then cameras as he spoke "I'm sure whatever happened, The General didn't mean too"

"Really! He doesn't trust me! He thinks I'm weak! Pathetic! Worthless! Just a Worthless! Weak! Pathetic girl..." Ahsoka shouted

Rex looked at her surprised "what? Pathetic? Worthless? Weak? No, no. You got all wrong, Commander! The General doesn't see you that way, he's just being protective that's all. It's normal" Rex explained as Ahsoka looked at him "Jedi Knight's always get over protective of their padawans, it's because they don't want them hurt. General Skywalker, he's been through too much. He lost almost everyone he loved. You're one of the only loved ones he has besides Obi-wan"

Ahsoka now feels completely guilty but still doesn't think he trust her "he slapped me! He and I got into an argument and he slapped me! Right across the face! With his robot hand, causing me to bleed! Is that what someone does to his loved ones?!"

Rex was taken back by this. So that's why she's avoiding him. Rex looked her and spoke "people will do things to their loved ones that they'll regret later on. Did you do anything to your love one?"

Ahsoka thought about that. She was told by her 'mother' that her real mom abandoned her on the streets. She keeps thinking that she did something. Probably being born. Suddenly, Ahsoka felt someone grabbed her and covered her mouth with a rag.

"Commander Tano!"

Anakin felt something in the force. Something is wrong. Suddenly, his dream appeared in his head. Ahsoka!

Anakin turned and ran, ignoring Senator Organa calling him. Anakin followed the disturbance in the force, running past clone troopers. Some troopers and Senator Organa followed him to the Control Room. He bursts through the door and saw the place a total mess. Rex was on the ground wounded.

Anakin ran to him "Captain! You alright!" He asked.

"I'm alright, sir" Rex said as Anakin helped him up

"Where's Ahsoka" Anakin asked

"He-he took her" Rex said

"Who?" Anakin said.

"I don't know he's name but his Padawan is dead" Rex said.

Anakin's eyes widen as he looked around for Ahsoka.

_Creth!_

Creth took her! Why?! Because she was his Padawan and Creth thinks that he got his Padawan killed, of course! Revenge burns in this Jedi Knight!


	6. Chapter 5

Ahsoka woke up in a dark room. Where was she? She slowly sat up and tried to use the force to sense something but an electric shock went through body as she screamed in pain. Once it was over, she took deep breaths as she felt her hands tighten harder. self-tightening stun cuffs.

The door slid open and a man stood there as his shadow hovered over Ahsoka. The man walked in, grabbed Ahsoka's arm, and punched her in the stomach then kicks her in the face. Ahsoka fell in the ground, groaning in pain.

"So you're the Chosen One's padawan? Oh, wow. I'm scared." The man said grabbing her and made her sit up. "Aren't you a little young to be padawan?"

"I'm...stronger then I...look..." Ahsoka said.

"Oh, really?" The man said "well, then dodge this!" He stomps on her sides

Ahsoka screamed in pain "block this!" He shouted as he punched her in the face. He went to punch her again but she grabbed his fist with her hands.

Ahsoka felt as her blood made its way down her head. Her nose was bleeding, and the cut on her lip reopened. She looked at him and knew he was connected to the force.

She spoke without a surprise voice "you're a Jedi!"

The Jedi chuckled and kicked her in the stomach. Hard! "That'll be all...for today!"

The Jedi stood up and started walking to the door "It's against the Jedi Code to torture other Jedi! Especially padawans and younglings! The future generation!" Ahsoka shouted

The Jedi turned, walked up to her, kneeled in front of her, grabbed her chin, and lift it to make her look at him. "This has nothing to do with breaking the Jedi Code!" He said "this is about what Skywalker did!"

"What?" Ahsoka said "what-what did he do?"

"He killed someone important to me" the Jedi said, narrowing his eyes.

Ahsoka's eyes widen "you're-you're lying! Anakin would never kill anyone!" Ahsoka then remembered the Tusken Raiders.

(A/N: in the novel, Anakin was remembering him killing the  
Tusken Raiders and Ahsoka used the force to go into memories. So she knows on the novel but I'm not sure about the TV show)

The Jedi smirked and squeezed her cheeks making her lip pucker a little. "Don't fool me! I know I you know that he killed Those Tusken Raiders. If he gets the chance he'll kill anyone"

Ahsoka didn't know what do or say. She just stood there like a statue as he continued staring at her.

"He got my padawan killed! He killed him! But now that I have you" he squeezes her cheeks harder "I will make Anakin suffer! He'll finally understand the pain when his padawan is killed"

He threw her head to the side causing her to almost fall over. He smirked at her then got up and walked off, closing the door. Taking Ahsoka's only light as darkness welcomed her.

What will happen to her now?


	7. Chapter 6

Anakin watched as Tan Divo and his helpers searched the Control. Why was he here? They know who did it!

"So did anyone hated your padawan, General?" Tan said

"No, everyone loves her. Everyone she met" Anakin said

"Hm, I see" Tan said "Then why would this Creth guy kidnap her?"

"He wants revenge" Anakin said.

"Why exactly" Tan asked. Anakin really didn't like this guy.

"I was friends with his padawan when I was a padawan. His padawan, Xesha died saving my life and he blamed me" Anakin explained, remembering the painful memory.

"I get it, now!" Tan said "he thought you killed his padawan so he kidnapped yours to kill for revenge"

"Yes, I know" Anakin said with annoyance in his voice "what are you gonna do about it?"

"I'm afraid there's nothing I can for now" Tan explained as his little droid followed him.

"Wait, what?!" Anakin said "but she's my padawan! You can't let him just take her like that! He might be torturing her as we speak! We have to do something now!"

Tan looked at Anakin "you know, General Skywalker. I've never seen you act like this before. I've never even seen a master act like this about his padawan."

Anakin grew aware at what Tan was getting to. He narrowed his eyes and looked at him "where are you getting at, Divo?!"

Tan raised his hands in air "hey, I'm just being honest here. I'm saying that I think you and your padawan have a relationship that's past Jedi master and Jedi padawan"

Anakin felt like punching this guy in the stomach. Anakin never really liked Tan. When he investigate a crime at the Jedi Temple, he and Xesha would usually mock him and tease him behind his back but would stop if their masters give the look that padawans don't like.

"So what does General Runner look like?" Tan asked.

Anakin really didn't want to talk to him but he forced himself "his hair is dark brown and pale brown mixed-"

Tan interrupted "dark brown mixed with pale brown, it that possible?" He ask himself.

Anakin sighed "his eyes are the color of icy blue. He's muscular and one of the most strongest Jedi. Quick, strong, and clever."

"Hm, yeah. Can't do anything for now. I'm gonna contact the Jedi Council then contact the Chancellor to see a ship to pick me up" Tan said.

"What?! Then why are you here if you're not even going to help save her!" Anakin said.

"I'm here to investigate the crime scene not to fight a traitorous Jedi Knight" Tan said "but don't worry, I'll talk to the Council and they'll send someone to save her"

Anakin narrowed his eyes and glared at Tan as he walked away. Senator Bail Organa walked up to Anakin.

"I'm sorry to hear about your padawan, General Skywalker" Senator Organa said "if there was something I could, I do it. Padawan Tano is a great person"

"Thanks, I wish I hadn't got into the argument with her. None of this would of happened" Anakin said. He then walked away.

What could he do? He didn't know where Creth is or how strong he became! There was only one person he could call. One person he could turn to. He lift his arm and called his comlink.

"Yes?" A voice said

"Obi-wan...I need your help..." Anakin said.


	8. Chapter 7

Ahsoka laid on the ground, helplessly. She felt the blood running down her like raindrops. She looked up at the Jedi as he smirked.

"Beg for mercy!" He shouted as he kicked her repeatedly.

Ahsoka screamed and grunted in pain but never begged for mercy. Ahsoka smirked and looked at him.

"You're right. You are stronger then you look! Almost makes me wish I should not kill you!" The Jedi shouted 'kill you' as he kicked her in the stomach hard. She flew off the ground alittle bit and landed 30 inches away him.

"You'll be sorry once my master. Finds you!" Ahsoka said as he walked up to her.

"Oh, but remember, Sunshine?" he grabbed by the back lek and pulled her up in a sitting position. "Your master doesn't trust you! He believes you can't take care of yourself!" Ahsoka's face soften as he spoke "and once he sees you like this. He'll never let you go on missions or out of his sight ever again!"

Ahsoka looked, knowing he's right. "Plus, I heard Anakin never wanted a padawan anyways" he said as he threw her to the ground and placed his foot on her side. "That means he never wanted you! And he sees this as a great way to get rid of you!"

"You're lying!" Ahsoka yelled. He pressed on her side hard.

"Why would I be lying to a cute girl?" He said.

"Lair!" She said. If he thinks she's cute, why in the world is he beating her?!

"Quit calling me a liar!" He snapped, pressing on her side, harder.

She grit her teeth in pain but ignore him "Lair!"

He literary stepping on her "don't call me a liar!"

Ahsoka finally screamed in pain. "If I'm lying then why isn't he here?! Where do you think he is?!"

Ok, now he's gotta point there! Where was Anakin now? She looked at him with her big blue eyes. He looked back and his face was replaced with a guilt look. His eyes were full of pity and guilt. Does he feel guilty? Obliviously! Suddenly, he shook his head and it was replaced with a mad look.

"Don't go all cute and innocent on me, you worthless scum!" He kicked her as tears filled her eyes. "You think acting cute and sweet will soften me!? You weak little brat!" He stomped on her

"Ah!" Ahsoka exclaimed as she laid their with her eyes closed.

"Get up!" He kicked her. She didn't move. "I said get up!" He kicked her once again but still didn't move. She was unconscious.

"Fine! I'm done for today!" The Jedi said. He kicked her and stomped away. He was right, where was Anakin? Doesn't he care about her!

(A/N: what makes you think he feels guilty! and called her cute! wait-what?!)


	9. Chapter 8

Anakin walked outside as Obi-wan's starfighter landed. He saw his former master jumped out of it and walked towards him.

"What is it, Anakin? What happened?" Obi-wan asked.

"Creth" Anakin said.

Obi-wan's eyes widen. His former best friend is here? They used to be friends until the accident "What is he doing?"

"He kidnapped Ahsoka and is using her for revenge" Anakin said.

Obi-wan rubbed his beard "not good. Was she with you when it happened?"

"N-no..." Anakin said "W-we got into an argument and..." Anakin looked at his robot hand which still had her blood on it.

Obi-wan looked at his hand and sighed "what did you do?"

"I lost my temper and slapped her" Anakin said as Obi-wan covered his face and sighed "I had a vision about her...I kept it a secret from and she knew...she thought that I didn't trust and yelled at me. That's when I slapped her. Her lips were bleeding and...she started avoiding me. Then next thing I knew. She was kidnapped by a Jedi"

Obi-wan sighed and looked at him "Anakin, you should have told her about the vision. So when she avoid you. He kidnapped her?"

"Yeah...Obi-wan, I never felt so guilty in my life" Anakin said

Obi-wan walked into the control room and looked at mess. Anakin and Obi-wan looked around. Obi-wan notices a rag on the floor. He picked it and looked at it. He gently smelled but quickly flinched away.

"There's a drug on this rag" Obi-wan said.

Anakin looked at him and walked towards him.

"It puts people to sleep for three hours but makes it look like they are dead" Obi-wan said (A/N: it's called Canterella)

"Is that what he used?" Anakin said.

"Yes" Obi-wan said "there's only one place to get it and it's in the Outer Rim. But he won't be there. Where would he want to take a teenage girl who is unconscious that'll three hours or less to get to?"

"There's a town that takes two hours to get to from here" Anakin said.

"He can't take her to a public area. People will hear her screaming and he'll caught in seconds" Obi-wan says.

"We could check the holomap" Anakin said

"Yes, we shall" Obi-wan said as Anakin went the table and turned on the holomap. Anakin and Obi-wan looked around the map and Anakin pointed.

"There's an abandoned warehouse right there!" Anakin said "it takes to one-three hours to get there from here"

"Then he has her there! Let's go!" Obi-wan said as they ran out the door


	10. Chapter 9

Anakin and Obi-wan rode speeders towards the abandoned warehouse. Once Anakin goes in there, he'll give Creth a piece of his mind! And probably never be heard from again.

No, it's not the Jedi Way. Anakin remind himself. it's not the Jedi Way.

Anakin and Obi-wan parked their speeders at the warehouse.

"I sense your anger and guilt, Anakin" Obi-wan said.

"You always sense my emotions, what's the point in pointing it out that you sense my emotions" Anakin said.

"Anakin, you must remain calm. This isn't the Jedi way" Obi-wan said.

"Look, I love Ahsoka. Alright! She's more then my padawan! She's my little sister! My daughter! She's like family to me" Anakin said.

"Anakin. all masters see their padawans more then padawans. But the way see Ahsoka is like she's the only thing on the galaxy that's matters. It's really rare to see a master act like that to his Padawan" Obi-wan said

Anakin sighed "I just can't lose another loved one..."

Obi-wan grabbed his lightsaber and snuck towards the door. Anakin did the same thing. After waiting a few moments, Anakin kicked the door, both turned on their lightsabers, and ran in.

"Creth! Come out!" Anakin shouted "we know you're here!"

They looked around. Obi-wan looked at the stairs and the second floor. Something was wrong. What was it?

"Anakin, something's wrong" Obi-wan said.

Before Anakin could say anything, a familiar girl walked up on the second floor and held on to the railing. Watching them with her blue eyes.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin sighed in relief.

Obi-wan and Anakin looked in shock and relief at Ahsoka as she looked at them.

Obi-wan knew something was wrong when she tilted her head then ran towards the door to her left.

"Ahsoka! Wait!" Anakin ran up the stairs.

"Anakin! Wait!" Obi-wan ran up the stairs (A/N: did anyone see what I see there?!)

Ahsoka ran down the hall as Anakin followed her as Obi-wan ran after him. Ahsoka ran around a turn and ran faster.

"Ahsoka! Stop!" Anakin shouted

"Anakin! Stop!" Obi-wan shouted as they ran after the padawan. (A/N: really?)

Ahsoka ran in a room and stop at the corner. Anakin ran and looked at young padawan. "Ahsoka! Are you still ma-?!"

Anakin finally noticed something as Obi-wan ran in. Ahsoka lift her arm and put it towards the wall. It went through. This wasn't the real Ahsoka! It was a hologram!

"Creth tricked us!" Obi-wan shouted "he led us into a-!"

The Ahsoka hologram suddenly disappeared and behind her was a bomb. "Trap!" Obi-wan shouted as he and Anakin ran out the room and down the hall.

The bomb ticked down as Anakin and Obi-wan were almost to the door. By the time, they almost 3 feet away from the building. It exploded and the two Jedi Knights went flying and landed on the ground with a thud. Anakin and Obi-wan got up and looked at the damaged speeders and warehouse.

"Creth is still smart as over" Obi-wan said.

Anakin looked at the damaged warehouse. "I can't believe we fell for his oldest trick!"

"Anakin, calm down!" Obi-wan said. "We need to think outside the box. Especially you because you always seem to lose the box"

"Haha. Very funny!" Anakin said.

Anakin looked around and started to think. Suddenly, he felt something in the force. Anger, hatred but they weren't his. He thought they were. Anakin calmed down and let his emotions go down and sensed Creth.

"Obi-wan! I know where Creth is!" Anakin said.

"Where?" Obi-wan said

"He's been under us the whole time!" Anakin said


	11. Chapter 10

Ahsoka woke up and looked around.

_So it wasn't a dream_

She wish it was. Ahsoka got up and looked around. The Jedi was no where to be found. She struggled as she scooted over to the wall and rest their.

_How long as it been? Two hours? Four hours? A day? Where's Anakin?_

Ahsoka looked around and sighed. Is what everything the Jedi say true? Ahsoka grabbed the ruby necklace Anakin gave her. What would Anakin say if he sees her, as helpless and weak as a youngling. Probably won't let her go on another mission again! She yanked the necklace and threw it then whipped the blood from nose as she sobbed.

No matter how strong she is! No matter how brave she is! She always plays the role of the Damsel in Distress! The weakest female role in the galaxy. Anakin probably went back to Coruscant.

"No..." Ahsoka said "S-Skyguy would never abandon me!"

She looked at the necklace. Ahsoka crawled towards it and grabbed it. Ahsoka hugged it closed.

"He'll come for me" Ahsoka remind herself.

Suddenly, the Jedi walked in and grabbed her. "Come on! Get up!"

Ahsoka struggled as he pulled her in a corner. The Jedi then ran out the door. What's going on? Suddenly, she felt a presence before getting electrocuted, again. It was Anakin! Obi-wan was with him!

"Skyguy!" She called.

She then heard shouting, lightsabers swinging. A fight was going on. Next thing she knew a figure a little smaller then the Jedi came running in. He looked around for a minute and look at Ahsoka. It was Anakin.

Ahsoka flinched as her master ran towards her "Snips, I'm sorry this happened to you! Can you stand?"

Ahsoka struggled to get up but finally did it. Anakin turned on his lightsaber and cut the handcuffs off of her. Anakin led Ahsoka out of the room, to see Obi-wan fighting the Jedi.

"Creth! You've gone to too far, just surrender!" Obi-wan said.

"Your worthless padawan took my padawan away from me!" The Jedi, Creth shouted.

Ahsoka followed Anakin ignoring the pain. She struggled to catch up.

"Snips, did you need me to carry you?" Anakin asked.

"No, I got it! I'm fine!" Ahsoka said.

Ahsoka and Anakin ran up the stairs to the base. She was under the base? Probably a hidden prison to keep special prisoners like Dooku.

Suddenly, Creth came out of no where and attacked Anakin.


	12. Chapter 11

Anakin kicked Creth off as Ahsoka walked backwards. Anakin looked at Creth and saw something strange about his eyes.

They weren't icy blue anymore. They were the color of a Sith Lord. Yellowish-gold. Anakin also notices that Creth has a scar that vertically crosses his face.

Anakin glared at Creth and spoke "torturing my padawan won't bring Xesha back!"

"No...it won't...but it'll give you the pain that I've been through..." Creth said "but if emotional pain doesn't stop you then let's try _PHYSICAL PAIN!_"

Creth snapped his blue lightsaber to life and attacked Anakin. Anakin got his lightsaber and blocked the attacked.

"This is foolish! Stop this!" Anakin yelled "you can't win!"

"It's not you I want to kill!" Creth pushed him forward then kicked him away.

"It's _HER_!" Creth ran towards Ahsoka, who was sitting there with horror in her eyes.

He launched at her, saber ready to kill her but with quick thinking, Ahsoka force pushed him and he went flying across the room then landed with a thud.

"Nah! I'll destroy you! I'll crush you!" Creth shouted.

He went towards Ahsoka, again but this time Anakin blocked his lightsaber with his. "Leave her alone! She's done nothing wrong!"

Creth growled and attacked Anakin. Creth has gotten stronger. Anakin and Creth blocked each other attacks while trying to win the fight. Anakin felt anger and hatred but he couldn't tell whose, his or Creth's.

Anakin pushed him forward and kicked him as his lightsaber went flying out of his hand and landed in front of Ahsoka. Anakin pointed his lightsaber to Creth.

"It's over, Creth. Give it up!" Anakin said "you need to let of the past!"

"You're not!" Creth said

"I'm trying to! Unlike you!" Anakin said.

Creth looked at Ahsoka then at Anakin then back at Ahsoka then back at Anakin. "Do you know...something about your Padawan?"

"No lies!" Anakin said

"No...it's not a lie" Creth said "Yoda and Mace thought you needed help getting over your past and to learn the responsibility to be a Jedi so they gave her..." He nodded at Ahsoka "to you because she had something that what Yoda say 'the other padawans didn't have' and that's the strength and hope for other people's safety and that the light side of the force shines in her. But he's wrong! She's just another stupid Padawan! Xesha is no different from her!"

Anakin sensed he was telling the truth. He looked at Ahsoka, who had the same face then looked at him. Suddenly, Anakin felt something hit him in the chest. Creth kicked him off as he went flying. Creth then grabbed Anakin's lightsaber and swung at Ahsoka.

"No!" Anakin said.

Suddenly, the lightsaber stop. Creth tried to get towards Ahsoka but it just stood there.

Anakin turned to see Obi-wan who used the force to take the lightsaber from Creth. Ahsoka then used the force push and made Creth flew again. He landed with a thud as Obi-wan pointed his lightsaber at him.

"In the name of Republic, you are under arrest for torturing one of the next generations of the Order"


	13. Chapter 12

(Author's note: Okay, guys. If you haven't read my other fanfiction _The Truth. _Go read it because This fanfiction takes place several days after it and this chapter has a BIG spoiler for it)

"You have broken the Jedi code by kidnapping a Padawan and torturing for revenge." Mace Windu said.

Anakin and Ahsoka watched the Jedi council punish Creth for his crime. "You have no right to be a Jedi knight! You'll be put into exile in the outer rim. If you are see on Coursant. You'll be arrested and executed.

Creth looked down as guilt flickered in his eyes.

"Anything to say, you do?" Yoda said.

"I've made a terrible mistake but I had to capture her. I wish I hadn't" Creth said "I shall walk out of this temple with my head held high accepting what I did was wrong"

And with that, he turned and started walking down the path. He stopped at Obi-wan. Creth took his lightsaber off his belt and handed it to Obi-wan.

"Farewell, my friend" Creth said then he walked down but stopped at Ahsoka and Anakin.

Anakin grabbed Ahsoka's arm and pulled her towards him. Creth gently grabbed Ahsoka's other hand and put something on it. It her necklace and a small hologram (piece of paper).

Creth and Anakin looked at each other. Creth nodded at him "you are a good master, Anakin"

Anakin narrowed. Creth looked back at Ahsoka.

"Never stop being the great padawan you are" Creth told her "you remind me of Xesha so much"

He then started walking down the path then stopped at Jedi Master Aayla, his former master.

"I wish I was the Jedi you wanted me to be..." Creth bowed his head. Aayla nodded as Creth started walking again but this time, he didn't stop.

He looked back at his former home and disappeared down the steps. To be honest, everyone was surprised as calm he was. Ahsoka then noticed a boy the age of 19 with hazel eyes, dark brown hair, pale skin watching the former Jedi Knight with sadness.

He looked at Ahsoka and widen his eyes. They stared each other then eyes until the boy smiled a little and did a little nod.

Ahsoka looked at Anakin "do you see him?"

"Who?" Anakin asked, eyes not leaving the stairs.

"The bo-" Ahsoka turned and saw the boy again. She did a silent gasp and blinked. What?

Soon, all the Jedi except Anakin left. Ahsoka had to go to the Medicial Wing. (A/N: alright, my little readers! Get ready!)

"Why was I a fool for letting Ahsoka get kidnapped! I'm the Chosen One. I'm supposed to protect people! Especially the ones I love..."

"It's not your fault. All Jedi must protect people" A familiar voice behind him "but my daughter has a different destiny"

Anakin's eyes widen as he quickly turned around and saw the same togruta that jumped off a balcony.

"Karinia..." Anakin said "you're..."

Karinia had a calm expression as she gently did a single nod. She wasn't acting like the way she was when they first met.

Anakin smiled as he looked at the hallway "you are alive! You to see Ahso-" he looked at and saw her gone.

"What...?" Anakin looked around wondering where she was. He sense her presence but where?

Ahsoka watched as the Medical droid walked away. She looked at the small hologram.

_If a Jedi knight risked their life for their padawan. They'll risk their life for anything_


	14. Epilogue

Anakin who was at the training grounds, was looking up into the sky.

_Where Karinia really there or just I just imagined it?_

No, he sensed her so she was really there, alive.

_Will I ever see Creth, again?_

He's happy that Ahsoka's alive. A padawan is one of the most important things

"Hey, Skyguy! Obi-wan's back from his mission" Ahsoka exclaimed as she and her friends went running past him "come on! We gotta meet Rex"

"I'll get the Twilight set up. Good luck!" Peth shouted running with his friends.

"And remember not to die !" Aurek said

"That's rude!" Barriss said

Lapis and Riyo laughed

"Ok, I'll be right there!" Anakin said, watching his padawan and her friends run to meet Obi-wan

_What a crazy adventure_ Anakin thought. _Well, Ahsoka is healed and is back to the snippy Padawan everyone grew to love. But I had a feeling that I will see Karinia and Creth, again._

When you ask?

_...soon_

The End 


	15. New Fanfictions

Hey guys, if you liked this fanfiction and want more?

I am writing two fanfictions:

One where Lux must find a killer but has to find Ahsoka who goes missing.

Another where Lux and Ahsoka having difficulties during a mission.

They'll be posted soon.


End file.
